Oh, For Loving Lilly
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Basically, I set Lilly's love life to my favorite Taylor Swift songs. NEW CHRISTMAS CHAPTER! Lots of pairings! Lackson, Loliver, LillyxOC...Enjoy!
1. Intro

Hey Readers!

I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD for the 50th time, and I realized that they all fit Lilly.

Here, you'll find Lackson, Loliver, and LxOC.

And yes, I do realize that James and Lilly are Harry Potter's parents. Drop it.

These stories aren't related at all, just so it doesn't confuse you.

Please read all of them, no matter what you agree with.

I really enjoy my LxOC, so please don't diss it. Since they are original characters, imagine Jared as Channing Tatum, Jamie as Adam Brody, and Bridget as the girl on 8 Simple Rules. Just a suggestion.

Alright guys, enjoy!

xXACCEBXx


	2. Lilly's Song LACKSON

**Lilly's Song**

**(LACKSON)**

_She said,  
I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky,  
The pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes  
And said oh, my, my, my_

I was glad the Stewart's had moved to the neighborhood. Now I had a new best friend. Oliver had started his 'Smokin' Oken' thing and I was bored.

Jackson was another story entirely. He was a big doof and he thought he was so much better than us because he was two years older. I told him that meant we'd live two years younger and he shut up.

It didn't help that my dad and Mr. Stewart always said I had a crush on him, which I did a little, but it was just a little kindergarten crush. They said that Jackson liked me too, but every time they said that I blushed and ran away.

Our moms tried to keep them quiet, this was back when Mrs. Stewart was alive, but it didn't end until Jackson got to middle school.

Miley said it was okay that Jackson and I were gonna get married someday because then we'd be sisters. That was the only time I ever hit her.

Just because our parents left us alone didn't mean I stopped liking him…__

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did,  
You never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids,  
You and I...  
Oh, my, my, my, my

Then there was that time when he was twelve and I was ten.

We were messing around in his backyard when I picked up the hose and soaked his new shoes that he was so proud of. He threw me to the ground and sat on me. I yelled at him and he got off put I wasn't going to leave it at that.

He wasn't going to be mean to me and get away with it.

"That wasn't nice! Your shoes will dry and it was an accident! Now my butt hurts!"

"Fine, what do you want me to do? Clean your skateboard or something?"

He wasn't getting off that easy.

"Kiss me"

"Fine", he said and took a step closer.

I got scared and ran inside the house and hid in Miley's room.

But it did get me to thinking why he agreed…__

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined  
Like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh, my, my, my...

It wasn't until we were in high school that he really took an interest in me.

The start of it was when he asked me to homecoming. I thought it might be just to take a cheerleader, but that was until he picked me up.

He was dressed in a really nice suit and he had obviously talked to Miley because his suit exactly matched my dress. He had borrowed his dad's sports car for the occasion, which I don't know how he managed. He had even picked up a really nice corsage.

I considered maybe it was because this was his last homecoming before he graduated, but I decided to look past it.

The dance was a blast! He made an extra effort to dance with me on all the slow songs and stayed with me all night instead of hanging with his senior friends.

I thought I was falling in love with him all over again.

Well I 'thought' until he kissed me.

He took me to my front door like a true gentleman and then took my face in his hands and slowly put his lips on mine. I kissed him back and we stood on the porch until my parents flashed the porch light for me to come in.

Then I knew I was in love…__

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck  
And all I need  
Is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh, my, my, my, my  


I can still remember our first fight. I can't even remember what it was about though.

I did remember screaming at the top of my lungs at him and running up to my room, crying my eyes out because he was a moron.

I woke up the next morning and when I went to leave, he was asleep in his car in my driveway. I started laughing and honked my car horn to wake him up.

He awoke with a start and seeing the smile on my face, asked if he was forgiven.

I just nodded and he kissed me, morning breath and all…__

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me,  
Got down on one knee  


I will never forget the day he proposed.

He took me to the beach and we spent the whole day in the water: surfing, splashing and kissing.

When the sun started to set I told him he should probably take me home, but he obviously had other plans.

I could see the candles first, then the rose petals came into view.

I looked at him suspiciously until we got there.

He faced me and then as I watched him, he lowered himself on to one need.

I immediately knew what was happening and my hand shot to my mouth and tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Lilly", he said, placing the ring on my finger, "I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

I nodded furiously.

He stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me…

_  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do  
And I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time,  
You and I_

I took the last few steps down the aisle in time to the music. I could see the priest, my maid of honor and the love of my life, Jackson.

My dad lifted my veil and kissed me. A single tear had already fallen from my eye and I could see the reflection of another in my father's face and I saw him smile, obviously for my sake. Then he placed my hand in Jackson's and went to sit next to my mom. I saw theme exchange a look and I smiled.

I handed my bouquet to Miley and turned to look at Jackson.

We spent the whole ceremony staring in each other's eyes.

I saw everything in his eyes: our children, our home, our entire life I could see in his eyes.

I knew we would grow old together, reminding each other about everything we'd gone through.

Right on cue, Jackson said, "Of course, I do"

Moments later I repeated the gesture.

"Now I present for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Jackson Stewart. You may kiss the bride."

And he did.__

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my...


	3. Tim McGraw LxOC

**Tim McGraw**

**(LILLYxOC)**

_He said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said "That's a lie"  
_

I couldn't believe my parents had decided to send me to live with my grandparents all summer in Georgia. I mean what is there to do in Georgia? There's peaches and…

Exactly!

That's exactly what I was thinking for the whole drive with my grandpa from the airport to the Truscott farm. It was run by my grandparents and my cousin Jared who lived with them after his parents died in a car accident when he was little. He was 17 like I was, but he was two months older than me and he never let me forget it. I hadn't seen him or my grandparents since Christmas four years ago.

I could see my grandma and some guy at the end of the long dirt driveway to my grandpa's house. Who was that…? No, that 6' 4'' stud with the farmer's tan could not be the little geeky kid I'd seen four years ago. Man, if we weren't cousins…

I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and got out of the pickup truck.

"Oh my god! Lills!"

Before I knew it I was hovering a foot off the ground in the arms of my cousin who was suffocating me with his chest.

"Jared! Air!" was all I could get out.

He set me back down on the ground.

"Wow, you look different"

"So do you, you're like a hunk now" I said. Yep, there went my speech filter.

"Yeah, you look like, hot too."

"Thanks." Wow, this is awkward.

Then I remembered my grandma. I threw my bag at Jared and he caught it without even flinching. I looked at my formerly uncoordinated cousin with wide eyes. He just said matter of factly, "Football"

I rolled my eyes and hugged my grandma.

"Hi honey, my how you've grown. Now you're a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks grandma." I replied.

Then my grandpa said, "Jared will show you around, tell you where you'll be sleeping"

I nodded and Jared put his arm around me and walked me up to the house. We went inside. I recognized almost everything about this place, except the picture of Jared in a football uniform. I just had to keep reminding myself, he's your cousin.

He pulled me up the stairs and down the hallway and into the spare bedroom. He threw my duffel bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. I sat across from him and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Wow, Lills, you look so different! What happened to you?"

"Cheerleading, wearing bikinis, and, well, puberty. And how about you? You look like a Ralph Lauren model."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm kind of the captain of the football team and helping with the farm work helps."

"So, what is there to do in this no man's land?"

"Wow, thanks"

"Sorry, its just Malibu is a lot more exciting"

"Come on, give it a chance."

"Seriously, is there anything to do?"

"Come on"

"What?"

"Come on, you're gonna meet some of my friends."

"Alright, just let me change"

"You look fine"

"Jared, get out"

"Girls!"

He left the room and I opened the duffel bag. I took out a jean skirt that used to go down to my knees, but I'd cut a few inches off and a plain white tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and reapplied my lip gloss. I threw on my checkered Vans and met Jared in the living room.

He looked at me and said, "You're my cousin, you're my cousin, you're my…"

"Shut Up!"

"Just saying…"

We got in his pickup truck which was almost identical to my grandfather's and drove down a bunch of indistinguishable dirt roads without names. We stopped in front of another farm house. Jared got out so assumed we were here and I followed him up to the door. A woman answered the door. She looked at Jared and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Fredericks, is Jamie home? This is my cousin Lilly from California. She's staying with my grandparents over the summer, I thought I'd introduce her to some people."

"Sure Jared, he's in the basement. Come on in. Hello Lilly, I'm Mrs. Fredricks."

She hugged me, how many moms hug you? Gotta love southern hospitality.

Jared led me to the basement through the kitchen and down the stairs.

"Hey Jamie, this is my cousin Lilly, I thought I'd introduce you two."

Oh. My. God.

Newsflash: Georgia's main crop is not peaches, it's hot guys, because they obviously grow on trees here.

"Uh, hi Lilly, I'm Jamie, Jared's co-captain on the football team, partner in crime, and best friend. Nice to meet you. Jared, can I talk to you for a second?"

He dropped my hand that he was shaking and took my cousin 15 feet away so I couldn't hear them. I could see Jared's face from they way they were positioned. He kept smiling and looking at me and I had a feeling they were talking about me.

Jared patted Jamie on the back and they came toward me.

Jamie looked at me and started to rub the back of his neck and he looked at me. "Uh, Lilly…" he was stalling on something. Jared hit him in the back and he choked out something.

"Lilly, the football team is having an end of the year bonfire tonight and I don't have a date so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

I looked at both of them wondering if this was a joke. I decided it wasn't because Jamie really looked nervous and Jared was smiling in a non-sinister way.

"Sure Jamie, when is it?"

"Um, that's the thing, it's like now."

"Oh okay, so we should like go?"

"Yeah, and you're riding with me because Jared has to pick up his girlfriend."

I looked at Jared and he had a false innocence look on his face. "Funny, Jared didn't tell me about any of this."

"Sounds like him, well come on, lets go" he smiled at me and I almost melted.

We walked out to his car which was, you guessed it, a pickup truck. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. They don't make guys like this in Malibu.

We drove down more dirt roads and I saw a bunch of guys in football jerseys piling up wood. I noticed that Jamie was wearing one too. He looked at me and smiled. Not just with his mouth but with his perfect blue eyes too.

He went around the front of the truck and opened the door for me. He helped me out and took my hand. It felt good in his, I had to admit.

"Look, the captain's here, and who's he brought?!"

Jamie brought me up to what had to be the entire football team and their girlfriends. I'd known this guy for ten minutes and he was already introducing his friends to me. Wow.

"Hey guys, this is Lilly. She's Jared's cousin from Malibu and she's staying with Jared and her grandparents for the summer. She's also my date."

"Oh man!"

I looked down at the ground ashamed but Jamie saw me and pulled my chin up, "It's not like that! They like you and all, it's just they were taking bets on who I'd bring and you obviously weren't in it."

I laughed and he smiled at me. Jared's pickup pulled up and he got out with a redhead on his arm. He spotted us and came up to us.

"Lilly, this is my girlfriend Bridget. Bridget this is Lilly"

She came up to hug me and told me, "It's so nice to meet you! The whole ride all he talked about was you. So you're from California, ever met any celebrities?"

"Yeah actually, I've met Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan."

"Wow, Jake Ryan! He's so hot!" Jared looked at her, offended.

"Don't worry, he's so full of himself you get past it real quick, like Miley did."

"Oh, that Miley Stewart person he dated a couple of years ago. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends for like, forever."

"Wow, that's just awesome! Well, I'm gonna go talk to some of the other girls, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'm kind of overwhelmed. Do mind if I stay with you?" I asked Jamie. He smiled at me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Of course not, I want to get to know you. You seem really cool"

Bridget looked at me and just said, "Okay, I'll talk to you later" Jared just walked away.

He took me by my waist and led me over to what looked like a very unstable log on top of two milk crates. He sat down, unfazed by the way his weight shook the log. He patted the spot next to him, like I was supposed to sit on that thing. Oh well, when in Rome, or Georgia as the case may be…

I sat down and almost fell off, but his arm was on my back and I righted myself. He laughed and pulled me closer. I don't know why, but it didn't feel weird a all being this close to him when I'd only known him for all of 45 minutes.

I nuzzled into his shoulder as it started to get cold. I never realized it was possible that it would drop below 70 degrees in Georgia. It didn't help that I was wearing next to nothing. He looked down at me and realized how cold I was. He started to take off the letterman jacket he had worn over his jersey and put it on my shoulders.

He put his arms around me and I felt all the heat in my body go into my face. I realized if I kept going like this, he'd think I'd want to put out tonight. I didn't, I really didn't. I mean come on, I didn't even know his full name.

"Hey Jamie, what's your real name?"

"James Adrian Fredericks Jr."

"I like that. It's cute."

He smiled at me, another one of those devastatingly hot smiles. That didn't mean I was going to, you know, but he did have a really cute name.

"What's your's?" he was looking at me.

"Lillian Rose Truscott"

"Flower thing goin' on?"

"Yeah kinda" I said blushing.

"Hey, I think it's cute." He told me, then he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I felt a tingle all the way down to my toes. Like seriously, I'm not kidding. Toes!

I started to feel self conscious. Somebody got out a beer keg and I really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Jamie, do we have to be here?" I asked him.

"Why? What's wrong?" I looked pointedly at the keg and two guys dousing each other with beer.

"Oh, yeah. Football team, sorry. It would be easier as captain to stop them if my co-captain wasn't one of them." I looked over at Jared who had fallen over a folding chair and was rolling on the ground laughing, obviously drunk.

"Please, can you just get me out of here?" I said, looking at him with my signature puppy dog face.

"Alright, come on, I want to show you something." He said kissing my nose.

I went and told Jared that we were leaving, not that he cared, and ran toward the pickup where Jamie had my door open for me.

I could definitely get used to this…

_  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,   
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On back roads at night   
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone  
_

He turned the radio and pulled out of the field/parking lot and drove down, just guess. Yep, more dirt roads.

This was Georgia, so obviously the station on the radio was country. I wasn't really a country fan, except for that one song…

Oh My Gosh! It was the song!

I started singing at the top of my lungs, "_I had a barbeque stain on my white t-shirt, she was killin' me in that miniskirt…"_

He just looked at me and started laughing.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothin'. Malibu huh?"

"What? There's country music in California."

"So you're a Tim McGraw fan?"

"One of my favorites, well, country-wise anyway."

He turned around in his seat and started rummaging around behind his seat, "Wait a minute"

"Uh, Jamie"

"Yeah", he grunted from behind me.

"We're still moving!"

"Your point being…"

"You're not looking at the road!"

"Look in front and behind us"

I looked and saw nothing.

"This isn't Malibu. There is no traffic."

"Still…what are you looking for anyway?"

"Here it is", he said showing me a disc case.

He opened it and slid the CD into the radio console. The song we were listening to came through the speakers. We both started to sing along at the top of our lungs. We heard the first few notes of the next song when Jamie backed into a boat launch along a big lake. He put the truck in park and got out. I followed his lead and got out and followed him to the back of the truck. He had left the truck running with the radio on; to tell you the truth, I had absolutely no idea what we were doing here.

He helped me into the back of the pickup, and he sat me on his lap and put his arms around me. I was kind of creeped out, especially when he leaned back so I was lying on top of him.

"Uh, Jamie"

He shooshed me and pointed at the sky.

I had never seen that many stars in my entire life.

"Wow"

"Don't get views like this in Malibu, do you?"

"Never. Jamie, this is amazing!"

"It never ceases to amaze me"

We sat there for at least half an hour, staring up at the stars, his face nestled in my hair. I had never felt more comfortable in my entire life.

Suddenly, something came to him. He gently pushed me off his lap. He stuck his arm through the back window of the cab and turned the volume on the radio up.

He stood up and held his hand out for me to join him. I stood up and he put my hands around his neck and placed his around my waist.

"This is one of my favorite songs"

We started swaying to the music.

"_I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me 

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you

We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all"

"I think this is my new favorite song." I said as the song ended.

He laughed, then his face went serious.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

"Felt what way before?"

"Like I could stay this way for a million years and it wouldn't be long enough."

He bent his head and his lips met mine. My arms tightened around his neck and so did his around my waist. My feet felt like they were cemented to the truck bed below me and I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Slowly we parted and I put my head on his chest. He bent his head and kissed my hair.

I looked up into his dark eyes and he looked down into mine.

"Tonight, your eyes are brighter than all the stars above Georgia"

"That's not possible", I said, taking a look at the stars. Then I pulled his head down and kissed him.

_  
But when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song_

The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,  
I hope you think "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
Im thankin' God that you weren't here,

To see me like that  


That was the worst plane ride of my entire life. The whole time, I was crying. Miley had sent me first class, probably so I didn't complain later. I never told anyone at home about Jamie. I don't know why.

It was the best summer of my life.

We'd spent every waking moment together and I knew I had fallen in love. I dreaded the moment I had to leave. Then it came. He kissed me goodbye and I got on the plane. We had decided we wouldn't try to keep up a long distance relationship. He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him back.

_  
But in a box beneath my bed,   
Is a letter that you never read,  
Three summers back  
_

I wrote him a letter when I got home, but I never sent it. I couldn't bring myself to keep up the hope that we weren't over. I had to believe that we'd both just remember this as our first taste of love.

The letter read:

**Dear Jamie,**

**I don't know if you want to forget about me and the best summer I've ever had, but I know I'll never forget you. Your touch, your kisses, every guy I meet will have to live up to that. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. I will love you forever.**

**Love, Lilly**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_  
It's hard not to find it all a little  
Bitter sweet,  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long   
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,  
I hope you think "That little black dress"   
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans 

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  


It'd been three years since I'd seen or talked to him. I was finishing my sophomore year at NYU, majoring in education. Who knew you'd spend 17 years of your life just to go back? Ironic isn't it?

I was so tired of the hustle and bustle of New York. It was worse than Malibu. The only place I'd ever felt laid back and calm was…

No…I couldn't…I mean…that's where HE is.

Who was I kidding, I can't be intimidated. He probably doesn't even remember me. He probably doesn't even live there anymore. He probably went off to college. In Canada. Where the moose are. Ugh!

That's it!

"Hi, Grandma, it's Lilly. Yeah. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few weeks? Really! Are you sure you don't mind? Well, I've got one more final tomorrow. I'll be there on Saturday. Is that ok? See you grandma."

There. I was going. And I didn't care if Jamie was there or not.

Alright. That was a lie. Every time I said his name my heart skipped a beat.

But I had to go back…

__

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm Standin' on your street,  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
And the first thing that you'll read  


I'd dropped my stuff off at my grandparents, now I had to see if HE was here.

His truck was in his driveway. Maybe he'd left it here when he went to college.

I had the letter in my hand. I was just going to put it in the mail box. But instead I scotch taped it to the front door.

I wrote on the bottom:

**Come find me if you still love me**

_  
Is "When you think Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Someday you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place _

When you think happiness,  
I hope you think "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me,  
Hmm  
Hmm  


I drove to the only place I felt safe. I was ankle deep in the water and I was adding volume to the lake with my tears. Soon I saw the sunset reflected on the water. Was he going to come?

Finally, I saw the moon on the horizon. I wiped my tears and started toward my grandpa's truck that I had borrowed.

Then I heard the sound I'd been waiting for.

The sputtering of an engine.

The pickup truck pulled up behind mine. I saw him reach to the dial on the radio.

"_Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you"_

I saw him step out of the driver's side door and I ran up to him. He held his arms out and I jumped into them. I threw my legs around his waist and crashed my lips on his. He caught me and returned my kiss. We separated and I looked at him. He'd gotten even hotter in three years.

"I never stopped loving you", he said.

"I couldn't if I had tried", I replied.

He looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are still brighter than stars"

"That can't be possible" I told him, and I crashed my lips against his.

"I am never letting you go", I told him.

He smiled, "You'll never have to"

_  
He said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said "That's a lie"_


	4. Teardrops on my Skateboard LOLIVER

**Teardrops On My Skateboard**

**(LOLIVER)**

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and  
I'm needing  
Everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
_

Stupid Gina and her stupid laugh.

I was looking across the room at Oliver and his new girlfriend.

What does she have that I don't?

Okay, so she's pretty, I'll give her that, but still it's like a weird, peppy pretty, like any second she'll start doing a cheerleading routine in the hallway. I mean, I'm all for cheerleading, I'm on the varsity squad, but she's like annoying peppy.

Boy would I like to pop her bubble.

She's also smart. Not like Stephen Hawking smart but like she's probably going to get into a good college next year. But I'm smart too! I got like a 25 on the ACT, but I'm too ditzy to actually be considered smart.

Why me? Actually, the question is probably why not me?

Stupid, oblivious, adorable Oliver…

_  
Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't  
Even see  
Anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I mean, seriously, we've been best friends since preschool. How can he not have picked up on it my now.

Is he really that oblivious?

Okay, he is, but it's a really adorable kind of oblivious. And I'm oblivious too, so it works.

It doesn't help that every time he talks to me it's about 'her'. He just doesn't get it. He's telling me how he might be in love with another girl while I restrain myself from crying.

How can he not see how much I love him…?__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

That's what every night I sit on my porch and cry about stupid Oliver and his stupid girlfriend.

He doesn't know that I just sit there looking up at the stars wishing he were mine…__

Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He's just so perfect!

Why can't he be mine?

Good question. Maybe 'cause he's the most oblivious, stupid, little freaky moron…UGH! Why did I fall in love with such a dork!

But he's not a dork. He's confident and smart and funny and cute and…

I love him__

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

She better know how lucky she is to have him.

She can't take him for granted like I did, or she'll lose him.

He was always supposed to mine, only he didn't know it and I never told him.

Stupid me…__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  


Oliver…

_  
So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I give up. I'll move on and let them be happy, clinging to the hope that someday donut boy will wise up.

This is one night I won't cry over him.

I look at the picture on my headboard of him smiling his perfect smile. I put it down so I don't have to look at it anymore.

Then I take back my promise to myself and let the tears fall…__

'cause He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Will there ever be another guy like Oliver for me? I doubt it.

He knows everything about me, he's the one I tell all of my problems to, he's the only one who I've ever seen when I pictured my future.

But that's all been erased and replaced by who knows who else.

I'll never forget how I felt about Oliver.

He will always be the reason for the teardrops on my skateboard…__

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see


	5. I'd Lie LOLIVER

**I'd Lie**

**(LOLIVER)**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He was driving me home from school.

I love it when he drives my home from school.

Not because it means I don't have to walk.

Because I love him.

I love Oliver.__

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

He's told me before how he'll never fall in love. Love is too complicated, he says, a guy like him could never work it out.

I really hope he's wrong.

He tells some stupid joke that isn't really funny but I laugh anyway. Not because of the joke, but because of the fact he is so freakin' oblivious to the fact I'm madly in love with him.

I hear something on the radio. I realize that it's Good Charlotte and turn it up.

I know every word, not because it's my favorite song, because it's his.__

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

I know things about him that no one else knows.

I know his favorite color is green. It's the color of almost every surface in his room. I also know the reason his stopped wearing all green clothes in kindergarten was that his older brother and sister called him a leprechaun.

I know that he will argue to get his point across. I told him he should join debate club, but I also know he hates school clubs because there are too many rules.

His birthday is July 17th, which obviously people know, but he's told me he wishes he was born in another month so his parents didn't throw a pool party for him every year.

He also doesn't like the fact he got his dad's brown eyes instead of his mom's blue eyes. He said girls like blue eyes more than brown and I told him that wasn't necessarily true, but I was thinking 'His brown eyes are the hottest thing in the world'.

Then there was the time he asked me that if we weren't strictly platonic I might have feelings for him. I blushed and said "Sure".

Then asked if I did and I spit out, "Yeah, brotherly feelings. Psh…"

That night I went home and cried…__

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know  
That I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  


He doesn't have any idea of the feelings I have for him. I mean, according to Miley, who asked if I liked him when I introduced them when she moved here.

Seriously, everything with him is one extreme or another, so why can't he see that I completely in love with him?

He's so strong, he'd never cry like I do for him. I wish I could hide my feelings like he does…

_  
I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

There are times when I've almost told him how I felt about him but the words get caught up in my throat and he leaves again.

Then I'm left there wondering what he would've said…__

He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Another thing that most people don't know about Oliver is that he plays guitar. He's good too, not as good as Miley, but really good.

When we're alone he plays just for me and I wonder if it could me considered serenading if we're 'strictly platonic'.

He's always the first thing I think of when I wake up, usually because I've dreamt of him all night.

Then I come to the realization that we're best friends, nothing else. All I can do is hope that one day we'll be more.

And the thought that all I have is hope kills me…__

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him…  
I'd lie


	6. Our Song LOLIVER

**Our Song**

**(LOLIVER)**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

It was just me and him.

Me and my boyfriend Oliver.

Yeah, me and Smokin' Oken have been going out for four months. It took him long enough to ask me out, seeing as we've been in love with eachother since preschool.

We were celebrating our graduation by going on a cross country trip before we both went of to college at UCLA.

We were rocking out to "Bohemian Rhapsody" Wayne's World style when I suddenly stopped and turned down the radio.

He looked at the intense look of concentration on my face and asked my what was wrong.

I replied, "Do you realize we've been dating for four months and we still don't have a song?"

He had a look of concentration on his face while he stared at the freeway, Then obviously something clicked in his mind and he took my hand.

He smiled at me and said…__

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I smiled at him realizing he was right. Even Miley couldn't have written a song that good.

We lived across the street from each other so every time I heard a screen door slam at one in the morning I knew exactly who it was. I'd get out of bed and go to my window and there he would be. I'd take out the screen and he'd come in and wrap his arms around my necks and kiss me.

And man is he a good kisser.

We never did anything more than that, not that we didn't think about it, but we'll wait until we're married. We're madly in love, so we know it's gonna happen some day, why not wait?

That second part was right too. Whenever he thought his parents were listening and he couldn't sneak out, he called my cell phone and I was always waiting. We'd talk for hours about anything on our minds, then one of us would hear our parents in the way and we'd hang up. I don't know about him, but every time I hung up I'd picture him and fall asleep with his face in mind.

Sadly enough, that last part was true too. He didn't kiss me on our first date. I got mad at him, not for long though because that was the first night he came to my window.__

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong 'n' been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

I'd spent all day trying to find someplace with an internet connection so I could check my e-mail. Oliver had stayed back at the cabin we'd rented for a week to do manly stuff. He said something about fishing or canoeing or I don't know, some guy thing. I went into 'town' which was compromised of a post office, a gas station, and a bait shop. Needless to say I had to go into the nearest city to find the local library and check my e-mail.

By the time I got back, I was so tired of rural America I could scream.

I got out of the car and went in to the cabin and yelled for Oliver. He didn't answer so now I was mad because I didn't even have my boyfriend to complain to. I took my keys out of my pocket and threw them on the counter and I took out my cell phone. I flipped it open to see 'No Service' flash across the screen.

I let out a scream; the boondocks were the most boring place ever!

I stormed into the bedroom Oliver and I shared, not that we did anything, but why not share a bed?

Then I started crying. There were rose petals covering the bed and I saw a note on the bed.

He had written:__

Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

Suddenly I felt two big arm circle my waist and I heard him whisper in my ear, "Thank you for putting up with my wilderness thing. I love you."

I turned around in his arms and faced him. I had stopped crying and he was smiling.

"Thank you for all of this Olly. I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Man, did I love this guy! I am so lucky…__

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again...Oh Yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song


	7. Christmases When You Were Mine LxSameOC

OK guys, I honestly thought I was done, then I heard this song. I'm gonna have this one be two sided because that's the only way it will even come close to making sense. Well enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Christmases When You Were Mine**

**Lilly & Jamie**

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
Mama's in the kitchen worrying about me  
Seasons greetings hope you're well  
I'm doing alright if you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell _

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine

I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
Everybody's here except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine 

Goddamn, Southern Boys. It took him all of 4 months after graduating from college for him to go off to the Army Recruitment office without telling me.

He had shipped off to basic training in September and had left for Iraq November 10th.

Even though he and I had planned on getting a house on the lake where we had parked way back when, now I was living with my grandparents.

Jared was gone too. Some stupid pact he and Jamie had made.

Grandpa needed help on the farm and I think the boys were being stupid. Not that I would ever tell them that.

I mean, I want to marry one of them. Jamie wanted to wait until he got back so I wouldn't be widowed so young if something happened. I tried to laugh it off, but not a moment went by when I didn't think about it.

This was the worst, though. Sitting here surrounded by family on Christmas and not being able to enjoy it.

Instead, I was sitting on a couch in the den, just thinking about him. I didn't even know where he was. He could be in the middle of Baghdad for all I knew.

My mom had come in from California to be here, well, for me. She didn't say it in so many words. But by her actions, she was starting to think I was suicidal. She needed to get a handle on things because I honestly wasn't. Even if something did happen to Jamie; that would be the last thing he would want for me.

My cousin, Cathy, came up to me and sat down. She had gotten married last year so I went to her for advice. She had met Jamie when we both came home for Christmas during college. My whole family knew that we were as good as engaged.

They wouldn't stop asking me when he would propose, but now they just asked me when he would be coming home.

It finally got to the quiet time at night when the whole family sits by the fire and drinks hot cocoa and eggnog. My whole family separated into pairs. I used to me thankful for this tradition, the only time I could show PDA with Jamie without oohs and ahs, well that and when I made him walk under every doorway in the house where I had posted mistletoe, which just happened to be every door in the house.

Instead of bringing down the mood in the house, I put my coat on and took Jared's keys of the peg by the door.

I turned on the radio to the only station that wasn't playing repetitive Christmas songs and just started driving. I had no idea where I was going, I just went.

I tried as hard as I could not to think about him, to just concentrate on the road, but Jamie had been right about the straight, boring dirt roads.

Then, the last thing I needed occurred.

I should have just given into the damn Christmas songs.

_**The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me**_

I tried to keep driving, I really did. I got all of a hundred feet before tears distorted my vision. I pulled over into the first driveway I found and broke down into tears.

By the time I was able to see, I looked up and realized where I was.

Psh, and I didn't think it could get worse.

I found myself staring at the frozen lake where Jamie and I had fallen in love. I have really bad timing.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I stared at the moon reflecting off the frozen surface.

"Merry Christmas, Jamie"_**  
**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_  
Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year _

Bet you got your mom another sweater  
Were your cousins late again?  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands?

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't  
Wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine 

I sat on my bunk with my care package in front of me.

I was somewhere in Iraq. We were told what city we were in, but I can't pronounce it to save my life.

I turned to the box in front of me to inspect its contents. Inside was a tin of cookies from mom, some undershirts from my dad, and a letter and picture from Lilly.

I opened the box of cookies and looked at the picture. She was smiling, as always, but I could see something behind her eyes.

I could have guessed she wasn't happy, I wasn't very happy either. It was this stupid war and that stupid pact I made. Jared may have been stupid enough to come over here, but I should have known better.

It was like high school all over again.

Speak of the idiot; he was looking over my shoulder.

"She looks good. Better than you anyway! Did she write you?" he said in his normal jockish tone.

"Yeah, but I haven't read it…" I said as his cue to leave.

He got my signals, "Well fine then, I have one too. Let's see what pictures Rachel sent me. I have a feeling I won't be showing them to you."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. I opened the envelope that contained the letter I'd been waiting for. She only sent me letters every week or so, even though I knew she wrote about one a day.

I unfolded the letter and a necklace fell out. It was a lily wrapped around a gold cross on a gold chain. I smiled and put the pendant on my dog tags. I put the gold chain in my trunk.

I read the letter in my hand, pictures of her swimming around in my head. It said how much she missed me, how much she loved me, and how I wasn't allowed to do anything stupid to get myself killed. As an afterthought, she told me to make sure Jared didn't do anything stupid to get himself killed.

I almost laughed, but then I realized I was crying. I hurriedly wiped my cheeks so the other guys didn't see me. I missed that girl so damn much.

This was the most stupid thing I'd ever done. The only reason I even did this was because Jared wanted to and I couldn't let my best friend's life rely upon his judgment alone, as poor as it was.

Now I knew that I should have proposed to her before I left. Its not that I didn't think she was faithful, she was as in love with me as I was with her. Maybe even more. That wasn't possible. No human being could love another as much as I loved that girl. I wanted to be her fiancé, to have that connection to her even though we were miles away.

But I was stupid. The ring was sitting on my dresser at home. I hadn't had the nerves to pop the question before I left. Now, though I hated to think it, I may never have the chance.

I got up and walked across the room to the laptop someone had set up for us. It had a web cam so we could talk to our families for Christmas. I had signed up for the next half hour and had told Lilly to go over to my parents so I could talk to them all.

I sat down and almost immediately saw my mother's face on the screen. I spent five minutes talking to her before she let my father on. He took up a minute and a half before he announced:

"We all know who you really want to talk to. Lilly!"

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime son"

"Jamie is it you?" she asked as her face appeared on the screen. She looked as beautiful as she did when I left a month and a half ago.

"Yeah babe, it's me", I said, smiling at her.

"Has Jared found a way to get himself killed yet?"

"Well, lets see. Jared!"

"Yeah!" he said in a headlock with a guy named Scott.

"Say hi to Lilly!" I said, turning the webcam to face him. He broke his struggle and waved.

"Hey Lils!"

"Everybody say 'Hi Lilly!'"

"Hi Lilly!" Came a chorus of buff male voices. She giggled.

Our entire unit knew about how I was madly in love with Jared's cousin. One of them was stupid enough to ask if I had someone back home. I turned the camera back so she could see me.

"Your hair still looks weird", she said. The curly locks that I'd always had were now gone and replaced with the regulatory Army haircut. I was starting to grow accustomed to it, but I wanted my hair back. Then again, that was the least of my problems.

"That's all you can think about?" I asked.

She sighed, "No, you're all I think about."

"So, it's contagious?" I said. We stared at each other for a few moments.

I broke the silence, knowing we had limited time.

"So, how is Christmas in Georgia?"

"Not the same. Its not as joyous when you're not here…"

"Well, other than that. What'd you end up getting your mom?"

"Well there was this cute sweater…"

"Again!" Every year since Lilly and I started dating, she had bought her mom a sweater for Christmas. I riled her about it until I left.

"Was Cousin Ernie late, again?" I said, talking about Lilly's cousin who was 32 and still managed to get lost going to her grandparents.

"He ended up in Florida"

"That's a new record"

"Did you guys get up the lights without Jared and me?"

"Yeah, but I almost broke my neck and we had to hire Andrew Freed for the stuff on the roof"

"Really, he made you pay for it? We'll have to talk when I get back." Andy had been a freshman recruit on the football team when I was a senior. He was going to Community College right now.

"It's fine. But it's not really Christmas without you."

"I know the feeling"

I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Honey, I think our time's almost up"

"Dammit, I miss you so much!"

"I know babe, I miss you too."

I heard someone call, "Fredericks, your time is up!"

"I love you!" she said, on the brink of tears.

"I love you too! Merry Christmas, Lilly!"

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

_Happy ending time…_

It was finally here! I'd been waiting for months. He was finally coming home.

I had been at the airport for the last two hours. It wasn't his fault, I was really early. I just couldn't wait to see him.

I heard over the loudspeaker that his plane had landed. I was only waiting for Jamie. Jared was already home. He had stepped on a mine and got most of his leg blown off. He was still in physical therapy, but he was alive. He and Rachel had even grown closer.

I stood with my eyes fixed on the gate.

I saw the first uniformed soldier leave the gate and then his wife and daughter ran up to him. I searched the crowd for him, making sure I didn't miss him.

And then I saw him.

Our eyes connected, for only a moment before we ran to each other. He crashed his lips on my once and then pulled away. We clung to each other; my face on his chest, hoping this wasn't another dream when we'd wake up and be alone.

"Jamie…" I whispered.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_

I pulled away from her, as hard as it was.

I reached in my pocket and drew out a velvet box.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to do this before I lose my nerve. I had my dad send this to me in case such an occasion arose"

I got down on one knee as I had been instructed by the attached guys in my unit. I could tell they were all watching me, rooting for me.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without having this ring on your finger. I love you so much and well…I know you love me. Now I can live for the future and Lilly, you are my future. Lillian Rose Truscott, will you please, please, make me the happiest guy in the world and say that you'll marry me?"

I awaited her answer, even though I had a good guess of what it would be.

"Yes! Oh Jamie!"

I got up and wrapped my arms around her. Everyone was clapping and I'm pretty sure my dad had called a news crew.

I honestly didn't care. All I cared about was her. I cried into her hair, I didn't care who saw.

I felt her move away from me and she stood at a stance.

"Will you promise me you'll never leave me again?" I vaguely remember this.

Oh.

"Definitely"

"And for good measure, do you promise not to break any more promises?"

"Never again"

"Okay then. Lilly Fredericks it is."

I smiled, "I never heard anything sweeter"

"I love you Jamie"

"I love you with all my heart Lilly"

She gave me another sweet smile and bent down to kiss her.

That's when I knew, if I ever had to leave her, I wouldn't be able to. She was too big a part of me to live without.

Now I get to look forward to next Christmas, or shall we say, Mistletoe Extravaganza?

As long as its with her.


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You LOLIVER

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**LOLIVER**

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.  
_

I love these quiet summer nights. Just me and Oliver beneath the stars; like it used to be.

He pointed out two stars next to each other. That had been his present to me for my birthday. He had adopted the stars and named them Lilly and Oliver. It was so sweet and Oliver-y of him to do.

We had spent the whole day at the beach, taking a 'just us' day while Miley was on tour. A day where I could be me without caring what other people said about me.

Now we were in his backyard, curled up close together because neither of us had bothered to change out of our suits. I was only in a bikini and surf shorts and he was only in his trunks.

My face was against his bare chest and there was nothing weird about it. It felt like we were supposed to be this way.

He reached down and ran his thumb along my arm. I looked up at him and smiled. He was smiling at me too.

_  
_"This just feels right, you know?"

I smiled when he said this.

"I know exactly what you mean. I like being able to be me for a while."

"I wish you were you more often. You smile more when you're not trying to be someone you aren't." I looked up at him again, but this time he wasn't smiling.

"I guess I'm only me when I'm with you."

He smiled and took my hand, "Then the rest of the world is missing out on something really great."

"Only you would say something like that", I said quietly.

"Only because it's true", he said, trying to persuade me.

"I'll take your word for it…" I said, not believing him.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

"It's just that you're the only one that appreciates 'the real me'. Guys don't like me when I try to act like I want to."

"I like you."

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, you have to."

"No I don't, but it would be pretty awkward now that I think about it. What about Matt Marshall? He liked you for who you are."

"Yeah, but then Miley tried to change me so now Matt thinks I'm inconsistent. He wouldn't give me another chance."

"If I could get him to give you another chance, would you act like yourself?"

"I don't know Oliver…"

"Please Lilly?" he gave me a pleading look. He just wanted to make me happy.

"If you want to try…"

_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

The next day, Oliver came up to my room and put that boyish grin on his face. I hated the fact my parents automatically let him into the house.

"Guess what I did!"

"Did Ollie finally start growing chest hair?"

"You tell me, you were the one cuddling against it last night."

I blushed deep red and tried to find a comeback.

"You were the one who was holding my hand."

Then I realized something.

I was flirting with Oliver.

And I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me too.

I had to avoid this. I had too many problems to deal with without this on top of it.

"What did you come over to tell me?"

"How schexy you were last night…" he said with that stupid boyish grin of his.

"Oliver…"

"Fine. Well, I got you a date with Matt Marshall!"

"Really, I'm not so sure about this Ollie."

"Come on, I've already arranged a double date."

"With who?" I said skeptically.

"Um, Roxanne actually…"

"The girl with the blue hair and the nose ring? I didn't know you liked her."

"I don't, but I didn't want to leave you and Matt to fend for yourselves. I still don't trust that guy."

"How sweet. So when is this wonderful date?"

"Oh, that's the best part, its tonight at six!"

I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was already 3:30.

"Oliver! You have to help me get ready!"

"Isn't this kind of a girl thing?" he asked with a squeamish look on his face.

"Miley's not here and you are so…" I went to my closet. "Which looks better, the black top or the white one?" I said, holding them against my chest.

"Neither. Did you take those from the Hannah closet?"

"No, Miley gave them to me after her little makeover."

He stared me down. "This isn't you Lils"

He threw the shirts on the floor and started rummaging through my closet.

"Why don't you wear this? I've never seen you wear it before."

He was holding up a pair of camouflage bermuda shorts and a white tank top.

"I've had those for a while. Miley said they made me look like a guy."

"Try 'em on for me", he said as he threw them at me.

I came out of the bathroom and I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"You definitely do not look like a guy. Jeez Lilly, you look hot."

I blushed as I turned around and looked into the mirror. He was right. The outfit hugged my body in all the right places and it showed skin, but not too much skin. I guess it just took Oliver to make me see that.

"But what about my hair and make up?"

"What do you mean, you look beautiful right now."

I smiled and giggled at his comment, "Oliver, my hair is down and I only bothered to put on eyeliner, foundation, and mascara."

"Exactly, you're naturally beautiful."

"Oliver, I'm not going on a date with my hair down."

"Fine, let me French braid it."

"Oliver…" I said a little weirded out.

"What? I have two sisters, do the math."

"Fine, Olivia", I said as I smirked and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, be nice to me or I'll braid your hair like Miley does, like startin' a chainsaw."

"Okay, I'll shut up."

He sat down behind me and started braiding my hair. I felt a chill go down my back every time his fingers touched the back of my neck. I had a feeling he felt it too because his breath kept getting caught in his throat. This felt strange, maybe not bad, but really strange.

"Okay, I'm done." He said as he got off my bed.

He got up and looked at me, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you just look, different. You look good when you don't try so hard."

I blushed, "Well, you look good all the time."

"Seriously, do you think I try?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, should we get going?" I looked at the clock again and saw that it was already 5:30.

"Probably. Where are we going?"

"CeCe's, Matt and Roxanne are meeting us there."

"Oh, so you're driving…"

"I thought we established that I am an awesome driver."

"So much for humility."

"You're just jealous because you're still fifteen."

"No, I'm just nervous because you're sixteen."

"Very funny. Come on, we need to go."

We crossed to the street to his house. He opened the door to his car, about to get in, but he stopped because I didn't make a move to open the car door on the passenger side.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can't borrow your dad's car?"

"Positive, why?"

"Oliver, I still don't trust your car. It's older than both of us – combined."

"Come on, just get in."

"Fine!" I said as I got in the car. It's not like I had another option.

We didn't talk the whole way there, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was just us. 

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

This was going well, not.

Matt had put his arm around my shoulders for convenience purposes and Oliver was so scared of Roxanne they hadn't touched all night.

I was bored out of my flippin' mind. I decided to try to start a conversation.

"So, Roxanne, what kind of bands do you like?"

"The Sex Pistols are amazing. They are by far the best band of all time."

Oliver and I looked at her as if she was growing horns or something.

"Seriously, you consider that music?"

"What do you have against the Sex Pistols?"

"Well, for starters, they told the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame to fck off. I don't know how they even got in anyway."

"Well, what do you listen to?"

"I don't know, maybe some real musicians. Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, Fall Out Boy, Boys Like Girls…"

"Posers!"

"Matt, can you please tell her off?"

"What? They are. Hey Roxanne, do you wanna go get a drink with me?"

"Sure, otherwise I'll end up slapping blondie over here."

I was about to get up and slap her myself, but Oliver grabbed my hand under the table.

"Your date is really somethin' Oliver…"

"Come on Lilly, just get through this date, then we don't have to see either of them ever again."

"Fine…" I grumbled. He still hadn't released his grip on my hand. I didn't want him to let go.

So we sat there for ten minutes, secretly holding each other's hands. Then he broke the silence.

"Where do you think our dates went?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out", I said as I got up. I walked to the back of the restaurant with Oliver following me. I looked in the arcade.

Damn. Matt was leaning up against a pinball machine making out with Roxanne.

I turned around and pushed past Oliver then I ran outside. I broke down. I slid down the stupid wall and started bawling my eyes out.

I heard the bell on the door ring and I knew who had followed me out here. I had a feeling it wasn't Matt.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I knew I shouldn't have trusted that guy."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not your fault Ollie, I should stop even attempting to get a guy to like me. Nobody would care if I just disappeared, most people think I'm invisible anyway."

"I would care if you disappeared. I don't think I could live without you Lils."

He kissed my hair and took my hand.

"I think we can still salvage tonight, what do you say?"

"If you say so…"

"Come on", he said as he helped me up. He put his arm around my waist and I leaned against him for support.

_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

"Oliver, I don't know how you find places like this…"

"You act like finding a drive-in movie theater in 2007 that just happens to be showing _West Side Story_ is a hard task."

I looked at him. That stupid boyish grin was starting to get to me.

We were sitting on the hood of his car facing the big screen. I don't know how he does it. To find my favorite movie playing on a night like tonight was just, well, really charming.

I had forgotten my jacket at home and was cuddling close to Oliver in the chill of the night. His chin rested on the top of my head as my head rested against his chest.

I overheard the elderly couple parked next to us, who were obviously reminiscing about their youth, say: "Remember when we were like that. Those two are in love."

I thought they were talking about the movie, but I looked at the old woman and she was smiling at me. I smiled back then I looked at Oliver. He looked down at me and he was smiling too.

I felt his chest rise and fall with every breath and as I did consciousness slipped away from me.

I woke up in the back seat of his car. It was off and Oliver wasn't in the driver's seat.

I sat up and looked out the window. We were at the beach and Oliver was sitting in the sand.

I got out and sat down next to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for not waking me up. I hope you didn't break your back trying to get me into the back seat." I started laughing but he only smiled, like he had something on his mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh", he said, looking up. He looked back at his hand which was fiddling with a shell he had found in the sand.

"Oh, I was trying to think of a solution to your problem."

"Which one?"

"The one about only being yourself around me."

"Oh…" I said quietly.

He reached for my hand and I let him take it, "I really do like you when you're not trying to be somebody else."

I smiled, but he seemed to still be thinking about something.

"Lilly, these past two days have been the best of my life."

"Mine too…"

"Lilly, have you been feeling things these last two days that you never knew existed"

"Yes…" I said quietly.

"Lilly, I'm scared of those feelings. They mean that I may break your heart like Lucas and Matt and all those other jerks that you've dated. I'm scared that I might be falling for you, but I don't want to break you heart."

I went to get up, but he gently pulled me back down.

"But Lilly, I think I'm ready to face my fears."

We looked each other in the eyes and our faces came closer together.

"Oliver, are you about to kiss me?" I asked when our lips were about meet.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" he said, flaunting that stupid grin again.

"I'm not going to let you…" he started to pull away, but I pulled him back "…I'm gonna kiss you instead."

Before what I said even registered in his mind, I pressed my lips against his. It took a second for him to react, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I slowly pulled back to breathe. We were both gasping for air but we kept looking in each other's eyes. I smiled and he grinned.

"You know how I said that I'm only me when I'm with you?" he nodded, "Well, I like being me."

"Now what are we going to do about that?" he said. Did he always have that stupid grin, or am I just now noticing it?

"Ollie…"

"Lilly, will you be my girlfriend? I'm sorry, I mean, can I be your boyfriend?"

I smiled and drew an invisible line from his forehead down his nose to his bottom lip.

"Yes, Yes, and kiss me."

He moved my hand without letting go and brought his lips to meet mine again. I smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss again.

This was definitely the real me and I found the guy who loved every bit of it.

Took long enough D

_  
When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell._

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah__

* * *

**I think this is my favorite so far, I like the LillyXJamie ones too though. Please review though, because I only have eight after all the chapters I posted so...anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years and such. Thanx 4 readin'.**_

**xXACCEBXx**


End file.
